Turbine blades that are provided in gas turbine engines and the like are exposed to combustion gas created by a combustion chamber, and reach extremely high temperatures. Because of this, in order to improve the heat resistance of the turbine blades, various measures such as those disclosed, for example, in Patent documents 1 to 4 have been implemented.